This invention relates to the design for the manufacture of sliding glass doors that are used in building, including but not limited to private homes, apartments and commercial building.
Currently, sliding glass doors are manufactured with one half of the door fixed (the outside panel) and one half of the door (inside panel) sliding. There is a choice for a door that opens either right to left or left to right. The choice must be made prior to installation and once chosen, the door is installed to permanently open right to left or left to right. If the opposite opening is desired; the sliding glass door must replaced. This invention provides the design to allow the doorway opening right to left to change to a doorway opening left to right at anytime. This ability to change the access to a room will allow greater flexibility in furniture or equipment arrangements in the room.